Xeno Broly (SBDH)
Broly (ブロリー 'Burorī'), known as Xeno Broly (ゼノブロリーダーク Zeno Burorī '', lit. "Xeno Broly") after being freed from the control of the Time Breaker mask, this Broly was Recruited by the Time Patrols. This incarnation of Broly is different from the main timeline Broly. Appearance Xeno Broly wears the latest model Time-Patrol armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black form fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges.He has a black long-sleeved under-shirt. Personality his incarnation of Broly is very different from his counterpart. While his counterpart was an outright psychotic man with a split personality disorder that would randomly turn him into a maniacal killer, this Broly developed a more sane personality due to his relatively-less tragic background. Due to his upbringing on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills or manners. His limited education has left him somewhat naïve to normal society, showing a noticeable fascination with the various comforts and advances it has to offer, particularly eating better quality food. While his social skills aren't well-developed, Broly's intuition is quite acute. Biography '''None Currently' Power Xeno-Broly would be much stronger than his unofficial Time-Breaker Version which was x200 stronger than his real version. Xeno-Broly in his base could easily beat many Xeno Characters, and when Transformed into his Forms, oh boy the person messed up. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own ki into it. * Dashing Punch - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. * Eraser Cannon - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. ** Wrathful Charge - Broly charges at his opponent and hits them with a point-blank Eraser Cannon from the chest. * Eraser Blow - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. * Blaster Meteor - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Breath - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. * Saiyan Blaster - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. * Planet Crusher - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Full Power Energy Wave - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Powered Shell – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Gigantic Omegastorm - First, Broly charges a green ball of ki in front of him. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. * Gigantic Cluster - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Catastrophe - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. * Energy Shield - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Meteor Crash - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Revenge Order - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. * Gigantic Strike - Full Power Broly: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes Forms Wrath - '''Broly possesses a '''Wrath State (り 'Ikari no Jōtai', lit. "Wrath State") form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. C-Type Super Saiyan - '''Broly first obtained this form after seeing his father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). Broly is known as '''Chou Broly (超ブロリー''lit. "Super Broly") while in this state. In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. '''Full Powered Super Saiyan - '''Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan.121314 In this form, he is referred to as '''Super Saiyan Broly Full Power' (超サイヤ人フルパワー Chō Saiya-jin Furu Pawā).1516 In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters (9.84252 ft).1 His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type.